1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a world timepiece which is capable of displaying the time of a particular region having time difference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
World timepieces have heretofore been constituted at least by a world time mode portion that displays the time of a selected region having time difference and a home time mode portion that displays a fundamental time. The fundamental time stands for a time of one of the regions which is designated as a home time. Therefore, the fundamental time is limited to a time that can be displayed in the world time mode.
In a world timepiece which displays the time of a particular region having a time difference, the fundamental time stands for a time of that region where a home time is designated. Therefore, it is not allowed to set the fundamental time to a time other than the time of the predetermined particular region having time difference. Namely, it is not allowed to use the world timepiece in the regions other than the particular region having time difference.